


Numb

by MelodicMadness



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, implied Ness POV, wanted to try for something darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMadness/pseuds/MelodicMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children have a lot to lose if they can never return to their normal bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

_Leave your bodies behind._

_You may not be able to return to them._

_Are you sure you want to do this….?_

 

_We have no choice. We have to do this. ‘Cause if we don’t…_

_Yes. We’re ready._

_It’s getting cold now._

_......_

 

_Silence. Where did my heartbeat go?_

Will I ever feel the wind in my hair again?

Will I get to huddle in my blankets for warmth when it’s stormy outside?

Will I feel the dirt graze my knees when I slide into 2nd base?

Will I be able to eat pizza with my friends?

Will I… Will I…

_Cold. Am I scared? I can't tell._

How will I laugh?

How will I cry?

How will I run back home to my family?

How will I hug my mom?

How will I hug my sister?

How…

_Numb. I can’t breathe. I have no lungs._

I want to scream. I can’t.

I want to say something, anything.

Is everyone okay? Answer me.

Please.

_Sound, finally. But these aren’t my ears. That isn’t your voice._

What does that whirring mean?

And that beep?

Are you unhappy?

_Sight, finally. But these aren’t my eyes. That isn’t your face._

I wish I could give you a smile

Tell you that everything's okay.

But I can’t smile. I miss yours already.

_Have I ever told you how I love your smile?_

I want to tell you…

I want to hold your hand. To feel your soft, gentle fingers against my rougher ones.

I know you’ve been waiting.

I'm sorry.

 

......

 

Finally I can move again. It's different.

I can see where we have to go. I can hear our enemies ahead. I can sense the evil trying to destroy our only home.

I can…

I  _can’t_  feel. I’m scared, even with no heart to beat wildly against my chest in fear. Even with no fists to clench in anticipation.

 

But I still have my courage. I still have all of you. We still have our duty. 

 

So let’s do this together.

 

And when this is all done, let’s cry together.

 

Then I’ll finally hold your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather different from my usual works, both in length and writing style.  
> When I played this part of the game for the first time, I truly got chills. Playing it again almost a year later and it still creeps me out.  
> I wanted to share that feeling with everyone else. I hope I conveyed it well.


End file.
